A Memorable Saturday in 3B
by Romione4Life
Summary: Aria and Ezra spend a day together in Ezra's apartment. Pure Ezria fluff written for my friend Lady Elena Dawson.


**Being a hardcore Spoby shipper, I rarely read and never write Ezria stories. But we all know how hard it is when your ship is sailing through some rough waters, so I decided to write some fluff to cheer up my Ezria-loving friend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars!**

* * *

Aria Montgomery carefully knocked on the door to apartment 3B with one hand while two steaming cups of coffee balanced precariously in the other. A few seconds later, a bleary-eyed Ezra Fitz opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants, and his hair was tousled; clearly, he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Surprise!" Aria said cheerfully. "My dad decided to go to Mike's lacrosse game, and then he has a meeting at Hollis, so guess who's free to spend her entire day with her boyfriend?"

Ezra blinked a few times as he processed Aria's words, then he grinned. "Come on in," he said, stepping aside to let Aria enter the apartment. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before closing the door and walking over to his dresser. "So, what did you want to do?" he continued, rummaging through his drawers for a t-shirt.

Aria shrugged nonchalantly. "We could watch a movie, play a board game, whatever we feel like."

"How about a game of Monopoly?" Ezra suggested. He took one of the cups of coffee from Aria, having finally found a shirt that was clean and mostly wrinkle-free.

"You're on!" Aria exclaimed. "I never lose Monopoly."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked teasingly.

"Maybe it is," Aria said.

"In that case, I accept," Ezra said confidently.

* * *

The competition in the Monopoly game was fierce. Properties were sold and money changed hands rapidly, and the pair kept up a friendly banter throughout the whole thing.

A couple hours later, however, Ezra eventually had to admit defeat. He had an unfortunate knack for landing on Aria's properties, and a few trips to jail certainly didn't help. The final nail in the coffin came after Aria's acquisition of Park Place and Boardwalk. Once the hotels started going up, he didn't stand a chance.

"All right, all right, you win," Ezra grumbled as he handed over his last few dollars. "Can we do something else now?"

"Not until I get my reward," Aria said. She moved to sit beside Ezra and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ezra sighed and leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"There," Aria said once they broke apart. "As your consolation prize, I'll let you decide what we do next."

"Actually," Ezra said, pulling Aria close again for a deeper kiss. "This is perfect."

* * *

Several hours later, Ezra and Aria were snuggled up together on the couch. A movie was playing on the television, but neither of them were paying much attention to it. Aria, for one, was fast asleep, curled up in Ezra's arms. As for Ezra, he preferred to look at his girlfriend's peaceful face than watch the action on-screen.

Aria began to stir right as the last scene of the movie was fading away. She opened her eyes and smiled at Ezra. "You're just in time for the end credits," he commented, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Aria nodded. "How was the movie? What did I miss?"

"I wouldn't know," Ezra said before changing the subject. "Are you hungry? I thought we could take a look at that lime in my fridge…"

"Don't even think about it," Aria warned him.

"I was joking," Ezra said with a laugh. "I'll change and go pick up some vegan takeout."

Aria got to her feet to allow Ezra to stand up as well. "This is why I love you."

"Because I feed you?" Ezra asked.

"Well, yes," Aria said. "But also because you always know what I need."

Ezra smiled. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Aria waited until Ezra had left the apartment and then jumped into action. She searched through his kitchen for plates, glasses, silverware, and cloth napkins and then arranged them carefully on the kitchen table. She also managed to dig up a couple candles, which she placed in the center of the table to complete the romantic atmosphere.

When Ezra returned about twenty minutes later, bearing bags of food, he looked at the table and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I've never eaten takeout in such a fancy setting," he commented. "What's the occasion? Did I forget your birthday or something?"

Aria shrugged. "Today's nothing special. I just thought you might like it."

"It's a lot better than how my table is normally set," Ezra said. "Actually, it usually isn't really set at all." He set the bags of food on the table with a flourish. "Let's eat!"

* * *

The food had been devoured and the table had been cleared. Aria was almost ready to leave, but there was one more thing she had to do.

"Ezra?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Ezra replied.

"I have something for you," Aria said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which she handed to Ezra. "It's nowhere near as good as your writing, but I hope you like it."

Ezra looked at Aria quizzically before unfolding the paper. He began to read the words printed on it.

You didn't care about my height

You didn't care about my age

From the beginning of our love

We were on the same page

I love your warm smile and

I love your gentle eyes

When I look at you, my stomach

Fills with butterflies

I've learned so much more from you

Than what you've taught in English class

I've learned what matters is here and now,

Not the future or the past

My head says that this is wrong

But my heart says that it's right

And luckily for you, I know

My heart's winning the fight

"You wrote this?" Ezra said when he finished the poem. Aria nodded, blushing. "It's wonderful. I love it – and you. Thank you."

He embraced Aria and then kissed her fiercely. Aria returned the kiss, smiling against Ezra's lips.

After a while, the couple had to break apart. "I guess I should get going," Aria said reluctantly. "Besides, I promised Hanna I'd go shopping with her sometime today, so she'll probably be calling me soon."

"Okay," Ezra said. He gave Aria one last kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for spending the day with me. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Aria said. "See you later!"

Aria left the apartment, grinning broadly. And unbeknownst to her, Ezra was doing the same.


End file.
